


Melt

by Nakigaharas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, loads of fluff with some nice smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakigaharas/pseuds/Nakigaharas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the blazing summer, many things were distracting: heat, popsicles, and... well, a little bit more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt

Summer was being merciless. Murasakibara wasn’t fond of the heat, and it’d only make him even lazier than he already was. At least practice had been canceled for the day, and truthfully, even if it hadn’t in the first place, not even Himuro would be able to convince him to leave his house.  
If it was this hot away from the sun, he could only imagine how unbearably suffocating it would be to walk under it. The mere thought already managed to make him release a grunt while he chewed on his chips.

On the bright side, the fan he had in his room was doing the trick, but ever so slightly. Akashi, who was on his computer, finishing a project that was only due to a month from now, in other hand, seemed to be completely unaffected by the heat. That made Murasakibara frown lightly in thought, and he remembered something.

“Akachin, you brought ice cream, right? I want some.” Akashi’s computer had a complication and was being fixed, thus using Murasakibara’s had been his first option to finish a history project he wanted to get done with as soon as possible. In return, he had brought a chocolate popsicle to the taller as his way of expressing his gratitude.

“Yes. I’ll get them.”

They were as close as ever, even if they weren’t in the same school or basketball team anymore. Akashi was still the only person Murasakibara had learned to utterly respect, and the shorter knew Murasakibara’s house as if it were his own. With that said, as the time went by, they ended up getting close in other few, more intimate aspects as well.

“Here, Atsushi.” Akashi handed him his popsicle and sat by his side on the bed, opening his own. It was nicely refreshing, Akashi thought, especially how Murasakibara’s house was always so quiet due to his parents’ often absence.

“How is it?” Akashi asked, glancing at the taller as he enjoyed his ice cream, placing the tip inside his parted lips.

“It was good. But I already finished it.” Murasakibara’s face was quite bothered, as if there were never anything that’d be able to indulge his endless hunger. Well, if fact, there was something which often managed to satisfy him either way.

“Akachin, let me have yours too.” He said drawly, observing the other with his eyes lidded in his usual tired countenance.

“Don’t be greedy, Atsushi. You just had one.”

“One is not enough. And I wanna try the strawberry one.”

“No.”

“Please, Akachiiiiin.” He groaned, bumping his face softly against the side of Akashi’s, leaning against him.

“I said no, Atsushi. Do not make me repeat myself.”

Akashi continued to savor his popsicle, and the sight of it was making Murasakibara feel both angry and not-so-strangely aroused. He had a childish frown adorning his face, and he was truly annoyed and honestly felt like stealing the popsicle right from Akashi’s hand, but he knew he’d get a kind of punishment, which he truly wasn’t fond of. Yet, although Murasakibara could be and in fact was very lazy, he also had his moments of cleverness. And such an event would happen more often than not.

“Akachin, you won’t give me not even a bite?” He tested him, glancing lazily towards the petite one who turned his head to face him.

“How many times you want me to repeat it?”

“It’s fine, though. But I still wanna try it.”

And this time he wouldn’t wait for a response from Akashi - he had no patience left to do so. He simply took the opportunity that Akashi wasn’t with the ice cream in his mouth any longer and pulled him by the front of his shirt as he leaned in, pressing his lips deeply against the shorter’s, faintly swiping the tip of his tongue against them.

If it had been the first time such thing had happened, perhaps and only perhaps, Akashi then could have been caught off guard. However, he had seen it coming, and it had nothing to do with his Emperor Eye or whatsoever. He enjoyed pushing on Murasakibara’s buttons and took pleasure into making him impatient, as he was much easier to be controlled this way.

He ended up parting his lips so he could swipe and brush his tongue against Murasakibara’s, slowly but with a certain pressure, before allowing the taller to finally enter his mouth.

“Akachin,” Murasakibara murmured against Akashi’s lips, once pulling away. “I wanna do it.”

Akashi could sense an unusual seriousness in Murasakibara’s words, and this time he felt willing to do as he was requested. After all, it had been a while since their last time.

“Fine.”

Akashi wasn’t the easiest person to be dealt with, but apparently Murasakibara acknowledged that and knew exactly how to maneuver around it. Akashi straddled Murasakibara’s lap soon enough still holding the melting popsicle with one of his hands. His fingers were covered with a pink liquid that had once been the ice cream he had in his hold, and that didn’t go by unnoticed by the taller.

He held Akashi’s wrist with his hand, pulling it closer to his face and saw him frowning for thinking his orders would be ignored. But Murasakibara didn’t truly care for the remaining ice cream and went for Akashi’s sticky fingers instead, trailing his tongue over the area covered in pink.

Akashi’s lips stretched into a tiny smile. “You’re such a spoiled kid, Atsushi.”

“That’s because Akachin didn’t want to share his ice cream.” He pouted against Akashi’s fingers, continuing to lick them under the other’s gaze.

“It would be far too easy for you if I did.” Akashi cupped Murasakibara’s cheeks with his fingers of his free hand to kiss him roughly, before slowly starting to move his hips, grinding their lower parts together through the fabric of their pants. His need for control was ultimate.

Due to the heat, Murasakibara had his hair tied and didn’t have his shirt on either - which eventually made things easier for Akashi, who took immense pleasure into seeing his scratch marks on the taller’s alabaster skin afterwards. He knew well how to get under Murasakibara’s skin as well, how to make him do whatever he desired him to knowing Murasakibara would never oppose to any choice of his - not for much long, anyway. After all, his orders were absolute even out of the court.

Akashi started to increase the movements of his hips above Murasakibara’s crotch, feeling him hardening underneath his ass gradually through the fabric of their shorts. He could hear the other’s breath getting heavier against his lips when they had to part them once more due to the need of oxygen.

“Akachin.” Murasakibara groaned huskily against Akashi lips, lowering his head to kiss lazily yet deeply the other’s neck between hard bites, which pleased Akashi, making him nibble on his own lip in a silent response. The ice cream had melted completely over Akashi fingers and hand, descending across his arm and leaving only the wooden stick which he soon discarded, tossing it on the floor carelessly.

Only a few more teasings and he’d have Murasakibara exactly where he wanted.

-

Akashi’s fingernails dug inside the skin of Murasakibara’s upper back, feeling his muscles contract under his touch. It would be an understatement to say that the taller exceeded at any oral activity as it was quite deductible. His tongue trailed the base of Akashi’s stiff cock, before he teased the tip and his glans, sucking on it deeply, but only for a short period. His favorite part was to suck Akashi off like he was doing, squeezing his thighs hard to hear Akashi, whose low moans of pleasure were solely meant for Murasakibara alone. But honestly he didn’t want to finish things so quickly, and he knew Akashi wouldn’t allow him to do so either.

He, then, simply slid his tongue over the head of Akashi’s member, closing his lips with a hum against it to taste his precum thoroughly with a flick of his tongue.

“Atsushi,” Akashi was slightly impatient, and that was perceptible by his tone between his heavy breathing. He gripped Murasakibara’s purple and lightly dampened locks before glancing at him, which made the taller cease his actions immediately.   
He knew exactly what Akashi meant and what he wanted. Murasakibara stretched his arm over towards his nightstand’s drawer and grabbed a small bottle of strawberry flavored lube - it was his favorite, along with the vanilla one.  
He was kind of impatient, since his member remained neglected since the beginning, tight inside his underwear and annoyingly sensitive. But first, he’d make sure Akashi would have the treatment he needed.

Murasakibara coated his first two fingers with his own saliva, pushing one at a time slowly through Akashi’s narrow entry, feeling and watching him squirm around them. His lips were busy leaving open mouthed kisses and suctions across the extension of Akashi’s neck between a bite and another, which would undoubtedly leave a mark afterwards - and obviously Akashi would scold him for it. But at the time being the shorter was completely unable to even think of doing something like this.

“Akachin, no matter how many times we do this you’re always so tight.”

“Q-Quiet, Atsushi.” Akashi groaned as Murasakibara sank his fingers further inside and wiggled them slowly to make him used to the obvious discomfort.

“That’s enough.” Akashi said, pulling at Murasakibara’s hair a bit harder to gain his attention. “Put it in already.”

He did as he was told in his pace, removing his fingers and spreading the flavored lube over and around his cock after getting rid of his underwear. He parted Akashi’s legs and placed them at each side of his shoulders, so he could lean his body forward and over Akashi, folding him in half and guiding his own rigid member towards the entry of the other’s ass.

Murasakibara started pushing it with a certain urge, and even though Akashi was still too tight to take him in a faster pace, he heard no complaints. There were only eventual groans coming from the shorter, who had his free hand scratching his partner’s shoulder, once Murasakibara had reached the limit of Akashi’s body with his throbbing cock.

When he started moving, even if slowly, Akashi couldn’t help but groan, feeling how good it burnt at each movement, and how he secretly and incredibly missed having Murasakibara filling his petite body completely. Only him made it hurt to the point everything would turn into a solemn pleasure in the end, and that was why Murasakibara was the only one who Akashi would do such a thing with. He always felt in control with him, even in such a moment.

“F-Faster, Atsushi.” He said in a broken moan against his ear - it was demanding all the same.

He obeyed with a grunt, squeezing hard both of Akashi’s thighs in his hold, while he sucked a spot of the shorter’s throat, biting his collarbone once lowering his head enough to do so. This time, Murasakibara took an unusual, selfish decision - he’d do as he pleased and would endure Akashi’s complaints later. He wanted to mark Akashi’s body as much as he desired.

Akashi’s member was being rubbed between his and Murasakibara’s stomach, and this faster pace was making it harder for the shorter to even catch his breath. That, however, was exactly how he liked it.

His fingernails ran across the extension of Murasakibara’s bare and strong back, leaving reddish marks on their way before Akashi gripped the nape of his neck, scratching it all the same whilst holding on the end of his purple locks.

His moans were subtle but frequent and served as an arousing impulse for Murasakibara to pound harder and go deeper, hitting frequently Akashi’s sensitive spot. The way the shorter squirmed and twitched around his cock made him groan against Akashi’s neck. He moved his face, though, so he could take a glimpse of Akashi’s expression and couldn’t help nor miss the opportunity to comment about it, this time, when he saw him with parted lips, flushed cheeks and heavy lidded eyes - sight which was, in a way, reserved only for him.

“Akachin, you’re making such a lewd expression,” He said between his pant breath, not daring to slower nor cease his actions. “So cute.”

“A-Atsushi-” Akashi’s tone was undoubtedly one of reprehension that had, however, been promptly interrupted by a moan, which he almost choked on. Of course Murasakibara was crossing a few limits, but, in the situation he found himself in, Akashi had absolutely no means of opposing.

“Cute…” Murasakibara managed to repeat under his breath, reaching for Akashi’s mouth  with his own to kiss him when he realized he was close to his limit, lips still tasting of strawberry ice cream.

Akashi was in the same predicament, and his petite body was already trembling with the upcoming release. When the latter took over him, he shuddered heavily and contracted his muscles with a louder, stuttered moan that resonated through the walls of Murasakibara’s bedroom, along with the creaking sound of his bed. Due to all said events together, the taller reached his climax moments after, coming inside Akashi without any previous warning, knowing that it wasn’t a practice which the shorter would permit. But Murasakibara did so anyway, not truly concerned about the possible consequences. Yet, it ended up coming sooner than expected.

Murasakibara had just came to a complete halt when he felt the impact - his left cheek stung and burnt after being greeted by Akashi’s hand against it in a rather strong slap, expression across his face not faltering. This reaction was expected coming from Akashi, he thought, since he had disobeyed him.

“Why didn’t you go through my orders, Atsushi? You know well enough that I don’t approve this kind of behavior.”

Murasakibara gave him a childish scowl.

“How else I’m supposed to make you mine, Akachin?” His tone remained the same lazy one as the usual as he spoke, and his words intrigued Akashi to say the least. He didn’t expect this kind of answer, not in the current situation and not coming from him. However, it did manage to soften him a tad one way or the other.

Akashi turned his head to the side to avert his gaze, releasing a low sigh through his parted lips.

“Ask for permission next time, then.”

He wasn’t as unfazed by Murasakibara’s words as he seemed to be, and he managed to show it once the taller pulled his member out of him and fell by his side on the bed. Akashi turned to face him and reached his face to stroke slightly Murasakibara’s injured cheek with the palm of his hand and his fingers, brushing his purple locks away from his face distractedly for a moment, admiring the traits of the other’s countenance.

“I’m going home.” Akashi muttered simply after a moment of silence, making motion to leave the bed so he could get dressed and do as he intended.

The sun hadn’t completely set yet, and before Akashi could proceed to get off from the mattress, Murasakibara wrapped his large arms around his waist and brought him back to the bed, imprisoning him in his hold and clinging his back to his chest whilst hiding his face against the crook of Akashi’s neck, nuzzling against it lazily.

“It’s still too early, Akachin.” Murasakibara grunted in complaint, but nibbled at a spot of the shorter’s neck where his lips rested. “Stay just for a little longer.”

Akashi said nothing immediately, but it was a given that he felt comfortable, to say the least, inside Murasakibara’s arms. He felt strangely at ease with the fact the other’s body was much bigger than his, and so nicely warm. Akashi knew there was a different feeling which would assault him in moments like these, slowly warming him from inside out and bringing him a sense of happiness, which he tried to ignore, but that was still stubbornly there.

There was a bond of loyalty and trust between them, and, to Akashi, that was the type of relationship which he’d always favor and hold dear the most - even if he’d never dare to admit it. That being said, Murasakibara was the only one who Akashi had allowed to stretch said relation and make it be what it was now - though none of them really cared about defining whatever _this_ was. They were satisfied like this, so it’d suffice. It truly did suffice.

“Fine, then. Only more five minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> yo muraaka was a mistake and this one-shot is the proof of it  
> this cheesy one-shot is dedicated my bro aka chrissy aka sh0s on tumblr. LUV U BRO
> 
> also thanks to my sis (berskur) who was a wonderful beta and fixed all the typos i commited along the way. LUV U SIS
> 
> anyways i hope you all have enjoyed and kudos/comments are always much appreciated ♡


End file.
